


Horizon

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ship sailing west meets another sailing nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horizon

_Where are you going to, traveller?_

_Nowhere slowly fast, and you?_

The middle and end of everything was a very quiet place, only fathomless water and fathomless sky and the long wind between them. Their voices fell flat on the resigned silver ripples and did not rise again.

_I am bound for the furthest west, beyond the boundaries of the world._

A callused finger, extending away from the rising glow of the horizon.

_Then you ought to head thataway, fair traveller._

The small, slender boat (more like a curled fallen leaf than something made by hands and fingers) pulled alongside the rotting monolith and paused, for a moment that might have been just a moment and might have been a year as well. It was very difficult to count time in a place where seconds and minutes had no borders.

_Your name? I have seen many strange things from behind this helm, but never one such as you._

_I? Until I left, my name was Legolas Greenleaf, and I was a prince. I do not know what my name will be now, or even if I will need one. And this one is Gimli, son of_ _Glóin. He is my friend, and he is tired of the sea._ __

The wind, silent but insistent, tugged and whirled the little boat away from the barnacle-crusted flagship's side, away from the dark-haired and sad-eyed man who leaned over its railing.

_A pleasure, once-prince. Mine is Will Turner, and this is my ship. I was once a blacksmith. I am also tired of the sea.  
_

There was no more time for words. Though they did not seem to move, the sea and the sky seemed to draw apart, stretching the space between the vessels until they had to shout to make themselves heard over the expanding distance.

_Fare thee well, once-blacksmith! Fair winds!_

_For you as well, my friend!_

Dawn came with an emerald blaze of light on the horizon, and then there was only a leaf-boat on the endless blue, no trace of the great grey vessel which had also been there a moment before.

Words left behind in the empty space found their way to the once-prince's ears, and came to rest like seabirds in his morning-pale hair.

_May you find haven on yonder green shores. There is none there for me._

__**X** _   
_

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: youko_astarael


End file.
